


The Coxcomb

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Лэнс соглашается на эту работу ради денег.Любовь, как выясняется, идёт в комплекте.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Coxcomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607410) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5542100).

Знаете, вся эта блажь про _судьбу_ херня та ещё. Божественное вмешательство? Участь? Люди любят толкать об этом, когда происходит что-то хорошее, а вот когда плохое?

Суждено ли было Лэнсу вылететь из университета? Было ли предначертано, что родители выпнут его за порог?

Вряд ли, но Лэнс делает, что может, сами понимаете. Нет смысла заострять внимание на плохом ― он готовит свой лимонад из лаймов, или как там говорят. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы проникаться идеализмом, Лэнс сосредотачивается на абсолютной истине в жизни. На том, что по-настоящему важно. На единственной общной сущности, что объединяет весь мир.

На деньгах.

Ему нужна зелень, ладно? Причём где-то так со вчера. Университет накрылся, работать в продуктовом он не пойдет ни за что, а для карьеры мусорщика он просто не годится: платят хорошо, но для кожи вредно.

Вот так он и оказывается здесь, в тёмном коридоре, оклеенном красными обоями, и просиженный стул под ним скрипит от каждого движения. Пахнет сексом и маслом для тела, что в общем-то неудивительно. Этажом ниже басит музыка, а рыжая лампочка у него над головой время от времени мигает.

Он ждёт столько, что успевает пожалеть о том, что согласился прийти ― а потом ждёт ещё, проклиная Ханка и день, когда тот вообще родился. Потому что это из-за него Лэнс здесь торчит.

«У меня на работе нанимают!», сказал он. «Танцоров ищут!», сказал он. Скрипучая дверь распахивается под чей-то оклик, и Лэнс поджимает зад от ужаса ― и садится прямо, когда мужик с эпическими усищами смотрит в его сторону.

Одетый как джентльмен, улыбается он соответствующе.

― Приветствую! Не заждался, надеюсь?  
― Не-а, ― врёт Лэнс, потому что приехал сюда ещё час назад.  
― Замечательно! Аллура готова тебя принять.

Лэнс поднимается со Старого Скрипуна и трусит по древнему коридору в ещё более древнюю с виду комнату. Обои здесь будто с бабулиной кухни, бледные в цветочек. На стенах развешана странная фигня вроде металлической скульптуры в виде носа и сушёных петуний.

― Здравствуй. ― Дама-босс улыбается ему из-за своего квадратного стола, встаёт, чтобы пожать руку. ― Аллура.  
― Лэнс. ― Он ухмыляется. ― Приятно познакомиться.  
― Взаимно. ― Она кивает. ― Садись.

Он подчиняется и выдыхает, когда этот стул не скрипит. Аллура садится тоже; она красива. Постарше, но в хорошем плане постарше. «Зрелая», вот какое слово тут уместно. Зрелая. У неё тоже славный британский акцент.

― Итак. ― Она улыбается, глядя на бумаги на столе. ― Я получила твоё резюме.  
― Да.  
― Давай предельно прямо. Почему ты хочешь эту работу?  
― Ну, ― начинает Лэнс, включив весь свой шарм, как умеет, ― когда я был маленьким, я всегда думал: вот вырасту и стану стриптизёром…

Улыбка Аллуры гаснет, и она щурится.

― Лэнс.  
― Мне нужны деньги, ― обрывает себя Лэнс и серьёзнеет. ― Я решил, что эта работа может мне подойти.  
― Хм-м. ― Аллура просматривает бумаги. ― Будет непросто.  
― Я знаю.  
― Тебе двадцать два?  
― Да.  
― Молодой.  
― Н-ну да.  
― Люди помоложе любят, ты же знаешь, ― встревает Эпические Усищи, чем пугает Лэнса до усрачки. Он вообще забыл, что чёртов засранец ещё тут, у двери стоит.  
― Знаю. ― Аллура задумчиво хмыкает. ― Но у нас уже есть хорошие кандидаты. — Она смотрит ему в глаза: — Скажи мне. Почему я должна нанять именно тебя?  
― Ну. ― Лэнс перекидывает через плечо воображаемые локоны. ― Я же восхитительный, в конце концов. Хотел поделиться с миром вот этим вот. ― Он машет рукой, обводя себя, и нахально вскидывает бровь.

Лицо Аллуры каменеет. Секунда ― и она сминает резюме в своей крепкой, зрелой, изящной руке и говорит:

― Следующий.

Лэнса подбрасывает.

― Нет-нет, погодите! ― Он вскакивает. ― П-пожалуйста, я пошутил. Мне правда очень нужна эта работа.  
― Так будь серьёзен, пожалуйста, ― припечатывает Аллура, и взгляд у неё жуткий. ― Это всё не забавы ради. Если ты не принесёшь клубу денег, ты пустая трата времени.  
― Я танцевать могу, ― лепечет Лэнс. ― Об этом в резюме было, вот там где, э-э… ― Он указывает на смятую бумагу. ― На той странице, которую вы сокрушили вашей мужицкой хваткой.

Аллура пропускает оскорбление мимо ушей.

― Что именно можешь?  
― Много лет сальсой занимался и хип-хопом. И прилично в клубах зависал раньше.  
― Тогда скажи мне, Лэнс. ― Она складывает руки перед собой, и сердитые морщины на её лбу разглаживаются. ― Ты когда-нибудь танцевал стриптиз?

***

Он уверен процентов на четыреста, что завалил это собеседование. Его дурацкий рот точно живёт собственной жизнью.

Но ему звонит личный Буффало Билл Аллуры, и Лэнс чуть в штаны не откладывает, когда ему сообщают, что он начинает с понедельника. Лэнс звонит Ханку, вопя слова, которые не сильно на слова похожи.

Бла-бла-бла, короче говоря, Лэнс возвращается в понедельник утром и стоит на углу улицы напротив «Дэнниз», пялясь на незажженную вывеску.

«The Paladin».

Странное название. На вкус Лэнса слишком уж отдаёт девяностыми, но какая разница. Деньги есть деньги; они не пахнут.

Он бывал в стрип-клубах и ему нравилось там увиденное, так что была не была.

Дверь открывается со скрипом. В клубе светло и тихо, стулья перевёрнуты ножками вверх на столах, сцена сверкает под светом из окна в потолке, кто-то из работников протирает пилоны. Лэнс закрывает за собой дверь с дребезгом колокольчика и вдыхает спёртый воздух. В дальнем правом углу раскинулся бар, стойка тоже заставлена перевёрнутыми стульями.

― Лэнс!

Он вздрагивает и оглядывается, и видит Корана ― точно, так того зовут, ― который, подкручивая усы, шагает к нему с бодрой улыбкой. 

― Рад видеть тебя вовремя!  
― Никакого доверия, ― шутит Лэнс и жмёт его руку. ― Спасибо, что взяли меня, дружище.  
― Не стоит! Наша вера в тебя крайне велика.

Лэнс вскидывает бровь, и Коран хохочет.

― Идём, идём. Покажу тебе всё.

***

Клуб оказывается куда больше, чем кажется с первого взгляда. В задних комнатах спряталась целая танцевальная студия, устланная матами, где разогреваются танцоры и негромко играет музыка. Там же стоят тренировочные пилоны ― у них с лёгкостью кружатся несколько девушек.

― Итак, это студия, ― улыбается Коран. ― Мы с Аллурой главные хореографы здесь. Ты уже знаешь, что мы ЛГБТ-позитивный клуб, поэтому мы ставим и женские, и мужские шоу.

Лэнс кивает; по крайней мере его би-задница здесь ко двору.

― Пока будешь разучивать программу, будешь обитать тут. До тех пор, пока мы не удостоверимся, что тебя можно выпустить на сцену. ― Коран переступает с ноги на ногу в дверях. ― Наблюдай за этими ребятами. Поучись у них, чему сможешь. Они весьма одарённые.

Лэнс осматривается; они птицы с гонором, держат головы высоко, одетые в тесно облегающие майки и мини-шортики. Красивых среди них хватает ― он замечает мощного с виду парня, который делает растяжку на коврике для йоги: двуцветные волосы, отличные мускулы. В «папочки» годится.

― Привет, Коран. ― Один из танцоров встаёт, отряхивая штаны для йоги и прочёсывая пятернёй длинные волосы. Чуваку однозначно стоит постричься. Только вот Лэнс осматривает его с ног до головы и приходит к выводу, что он ничего так. Мускулистый, но изящный, гладкая кожа и уверенная осанка. Этот кивает: ― Свежее мясо?  
― Оно самое!  
― Привет. ― Лэнс улыбается и протягивает руку. ― Я Лэнс.

Танцор окидывает его взглядом и скрещивает руки на груди.

― Не очень впечатляюще выглядит. Вы правда никого лучше не смогли найти?

Лэнс отдёргивает руку и огрызается:

― Да ты тоже в задницу иди, приятель.  
― Ну-ну, ― смеётся Коран. ― Кит, я тебе разве не говорил никогда не судить книги по обложкам?  
― Нам нужен кто-то сильный, Коран, ― цедит Хуй По Имени Кит. ― Кто-то, кто сможет с Широ в паре тягать. Этот и стул-то не потянет.

Лэнс сцепляет зубы, выпячивает грудь и открывает рот, чтобы начать спорить ― он терпеть не может заносчивых гондонов, а этот чувак словно создан, чтобы быть словарным определением мудизма. В жопу его чистую кожу, в жопу его ухоженные волосы…

― Да, но у него есть танцевальный опыт. Я посчитал, что он станет отличным пополнением команды. Ты же доверяешь мнению Аллуры, разве нет?

Кит медлит, перекатывает языком во рту, затем пожимает плечами.

― Ты прав, пожалуй. ― Он поворачивается к Лэнсу и протягивает руку в перчатке без пальцев: ― Прошу прощения. Я Кит.

Лэнс сглатывает, голова идёт кругом. Он щурится:

― Какого хрена вообще? У тебя биполярное? ― но жмёт его руку всё равно.  
― Нет, ― огрызается Кит. ― Я просто хочу, чтобы этот клуб был на коне. Не слажай, хорошо?

Лэнс забирает руку и испепеляет его взглядом.

― Замечательненько, ― хмыкает Коран и пихает Лэнса локтем. ― Пойдём-ка дальше, м?

***

Оставшуюся часть тура Лэнс бурчит ― запоминает только комнату отдыха, что-то насчёт свода правил, который нужно будет прочесть, что-то про то, что клуб расположен в одном из старейших зданий города, и гримёрную. Стоп, что.

― Что? ― Лэнс моргает, оглядывая помещение, полное пустующих туалетных столиков.  
― Говорю же: это гримёрка! Здесь ты будешь переодеваться в костюмы. ― Коран подмигивает.  
― Точно.  
― Ты против платьев?  
― Не-а. Я юбки ношу.  
― Идеально. ― Коран ухмыляется и идёт дальше. ― Мы время от времени проводим тематические шоу. Они у нас — ух!  
― Не сомневаюсь, ― улыбается в ответ Лэнс. ― А подвязки я носить буду? Всегда мечтал хоть одни заиметь.  
― Тебя ждёт много сюрпризов.  
― Зашибис-с-сь. ― Лэнс растягивает «с» и смеётся, когда Коран улыбается на это.  
― В общем-то, тур можно считать завершённым. ― Он машет рукой. ― Если у тебя будет время вечером, я советую заглянуть к нам.  
― Зачем?  
― Чтобы прочувствовать, как оно. Посмотреть на наших танцоров за работой, вот это всё.

Лэнс вспоминает Кита и перекашивается. Хрен собачий. Жопа говорящая. Мудей мешок.

― Если ты огорчился из-за Кита, не стоит. ― Коран легко читает по его лицу. ― Он просто… такой. Невероятно прямолинейный, но он молодчага. Талантливый. И очень дружелюбный, особенно когда узнаёшь его поближе.

Лэнсу хочется фыркнуть, хочется возразить: «Нет, он говнюк с одним навозом в голове, который считает, что я слишком тощий», но вместо этого кивает.

― Хорошо, Коран. Я приду.  
― Замечательно! Только не забудь, что…

Входная дверь звякает, открываясь, и в неё входит кто-то маленький и целеустремлённый. Круглые очки, обрамляющие лицо, копна взлохмаченных волос. Коран обрывает сам себя и с улыбкой разворачивается.

Вошедший машет.

― Привет, Коран.  
― Пидж! Ты сегодня рано.

Мелочь По Имени Пидж пожимает плечами:

― Собираюсь руку с новым коктейлем набить. Он называется «Скрудж Макдак» и я хочу, чтобы его Аллура оценила.  
― Ага. ― Коран моргает. ― Ну. Уверен, она будет в восторге. Лэнс, это Пидж, наш неподражаемый бармен. Они, если что.

Пидж протягивает руку.

― Привет.  
― Привет. ― Лэнс жмёт протянутую ладонь. ― Я Лэнс.  
― Уже знаю. ― Пидж поворачиваются. ― Новый танцор?  
― Именно так!

Пидж хмыкают и забирают руку, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом.

― Что-то он не впечатляет.

Лэнс возмущённо захлёбывается.

― С-серьёзно? Опять?

Коран смеётся.

― Он для нас станцевал. Я считаю, что он идеально подходит.

Пидж вскидывают бровь, но опираются на барную стойку, пожимая плечами:

― Ладно тогда. Я доверяю Аллуре.  
― А мне, значит, нет? ― ахает Коран.  
― Может, когда-нибудь.

***

Лэнс перенюхивает примерно полкорзины белья, прежде чем находит что-то, пахнущее сносно. Ему не в радость так жить; он не неряха, просто кондиционер для одежды закончился, а вся свободная наличка, вообще-то, тратится на еду.

Футболка старая, с логотипом рок-группы; Лэнс прикусывает щёку и решает покромсать её ножницами. Может, если распотрошить её как следует, то получится выдать её за брендовую состаренную французскую.

Футболка после этого начинает съезжать с плеч, но его устраивает ― теперь она сочетается с дырами в его скинни-джинсах. Он накидывает лётную куртку и проходит полмили до клуба пешком, дыша на руки, когда дует ветер.

Музыку из клуба слышно за квартал, размеренный ухающий ритм; потом он видит очередь, уходящую за угол. Он проскальзывает мимо всех, прямиком к своему любимому здоровяку на входе. Ханк препирается с девушкой в мини-юбке, которая приобнимает свою подругу.

― Послушайте, я не могу впустить вас без документов.  
― Да ладно! Мне правда двадцать один, я просто дома всё оставила.  
― Простите, но вам придётся уйти… ― Ханк поднимает голову и видит Лэнса. Просияв, он оставляет второго охранника ругаться дальше. ― Лэнс, дружище.  
― Привет, приятель. ― Лэнс улыбается. ― Мне тоже документы показать?  
― Нет, ты в VIP-списке, бро. Входи, входи. ― Он поднимает бархатный канат, и девушка обиженно рявкает что-то. Лэнс хлопает Ханка по плечу и ныряет в клуб.

И, ну. Ничего себе. Тихого, безмятежного клуба, который он видел этим утром, как не бывало. Бар сияет подсветкой, Пидж ухмыляются, встряхивая коктейли. Со сцены громыхает музыка, две ладные девушки на лоснящихся пилонах кружатся и раскачивают бёдрами. Диджей сидит в своей кабине, одна рука на наушнике, вторая летает над переключателями в такт бу́ханию музыки.

Лэнса пару раз пихают, так что он старается протиснуться к свободному столику. Зал полон где-то наполовину, не считая дальних мест. Лэнс втискивается за столик ― морщится, когда запинается о чью-то ногу, и, охнув, плюхается на место.

Свет сменяется вместе с музыкой. К нему подходит хорошенькая официантка с подносом. Симпатичная, крепко сбитая.

― Привет! ― Она улыбается. ― Я Шэй, буду сегодня вас обслуживать. Хотите что-нибудь выпить для начала?

Лэнс поднимает голову и моргает. Хочется сказать: « _Ещё как_ буду», но у него в кармане от силы шесть пенни да скрепка для бумаг, так что он отрицательно мотает головой. Шэй уходит, вежливо кивнув напоследок, и Лэнс переводит взгляд на сцену.

Девушки там восхитительные ― Лэнс пялится на гладкие ноги и упругие сиськи, потом метафорически тычет себя иголкой и напоминает себе, что нужно сосредоточится.

Лэнс юморист. Он любит валять дурака. Но эта работа ему нужна позарез.

Так что он наблюдает ― как девушки двигаются, как низко приседают, как описывают круги бёдрами, как подтягиваются на сильных руках. Он смотрит на ноги, которыми они стискивают шесты ― чёрт возьми, вот это мощь. Наверное, Лэнсу всё же понадобится абонемент в спортзал, как бы ему ни претило это признавать.

Но у него тоже есть чем похвастать. Так он себе говорит ― у него свой туз в рукаве. Долгие годы танцев за плечами. Люди, с которыми он переспал в университете. Исполнение репертуара Бритни Спирс у зеркала в ванной, будто он только для этого и родился. Он тоже умеет излучать сексапильность, так что завистники могут идти нахрен.

Только не падай духом, Лэнс. Дышать нужно в два этапа, вдох-выдох.

Через некоторое время диджей включает микрофон, приглушив музыку. Девочки встают и направляются прочь со сцены.

― Спасибо, дамы, замечательная работа. ― Девочки машут толпе, вытаскивая из бюстгальтеров банкноты и улыбаясь. ― Поаплодируем им, ну же. Да-а-а, отлично. ― Свет над сценой меркнет. ― А теперь: ваш лев-любимчик.

Толпа ликует и сбивается плотнее; Лэнс, заинтересованный, садится прямее.

― Кто хочет танец от Пурпурного Паладина?

Зрители ревут, вскидывая руки, и мужчины, и женщины. Одни машут деньгами, другие просто вопят.

Круто. Значит, тут полно завсегдатаев.

― Мне сказали по секрету, что у нас здесь именинница есть, да?

Больше воплей. Прожектор выхватывает из толпы девушку, которая прячет лицо в ладонях, пока её друзья смеются и взвизгивают.

― Поднимайся к нам, милая.

«Паладин» выходит на сцену со стулом в руке; Лэнс узнаёт его ― тот самый мега-горячий танцор, который разминался на коврике этим утром. Только вот, э-э. Лэнс видит на месте руки протез, гладкий, металлический, который двигается один в один как настоящая конечность. Утром он этого совсем не заметил, охренеть. Чувак выглядит как супергерой или как прямиком из мокрого сна, чёрт возьми.

На нём низко посаженные тканевые штаны и майка, и улыбается он слишком тепло как для того, кто работает в этой сфере. Тем временем девушку, которая мнётся и жмётся, водворяют на сцену, красную до корней волос, но всё равно сияющую.

Диджей смеётся.

― Не стесняйся, милая, Широ будет нежен.

Толпа улюлюкает и горланит, но Лэнс слышит только имя. _Широ._

Девушка, всё ещё красная, садится на стул и вцепляется обеими руками в сиденье.

― Отлично! Правила знаем ― трогать нельзя!

Свет рассеивается, музыка набирает громкость. Широ закладывает руки за спину и улыбается.

Лэнс готовится утонуть в целом цунами стыда. Этот тип вообще на стриптизёра не похож ― да, он горячий, как само солнце, но он кажется таким… добрым. Славным. Как человек, который придержит для тебя дверь магазина. Натуральный Стив долбаный Роджерс.

Только вот он окидывает взглядом девушку на стуле, мягко улыбается ей и двигает телом так, что это определённо нужно запретить законодательно.

У Лэнса отвисает челюсть и широко распахиваются глаза.

Широ повторяет движение раз, ещё раз, ведёт пальцами по груди. Он поддевает низ майки и задирает выше груди, оголяя _о-о-о-охренеть_ , на этом прессе мясо настрогать можно, вот что.

Майка летит прочь, и толпа ревёт. Девушка ёрзает с улыбкой.

Широ ведёт телом вперёд и вниз, и штаны сидят так невыносимо низко на этих бёдрах, когда он берётся за спинку кресла позади девушки. Он опускается ниже, сцепив здоровую и протезированную руки, и вращает бёдрами.

Его тело вода и земля, мощное, крепкое, но плавится жарко и текуче. Он излучает _мужественность_ ― будь он драконом, то выдыхал бы «Акс» вместо дыма.

Его правая рука, та, что настоящая, возвращается на живот. Пальцы ныряют вниз, вниз, вниз к бокам, большой поддевает пояс, но отпускает снова. Его тело всё так же качается в такт музыке, бёдра широко разведены над коленями девушки. Широ отстраняется с улыбкой и уверенно поднимается; пальцы скользят по швам штанов. Ткань мнётся и тянется, дразнится, грозя съехать, но пока ― нет. Он убирает руки и вскидывает их над головой, не прекращая двигаться под ритм.

Лэнс вдруг чувствует себя таким крохотным. Мир вокруг испаряется в завихрениях, замирает, и остаётся один только _он._ Вот этот Широ. Лэнс думает, что это, наверное, и есть хорошо выполненная работа ― когда твой зритель не видит ничего, кроме тебя.

Ох, ох, какой же он восхитительный.

Широ снова подступает к девушке, упирается коленом в стул между её колен и подтягивается. Этот пресс оказывается в считанных дюймах от её носа, и девушка ахает и дёргается, пытаясь усидеть смирно. Чёрт возьми, Лэнс её не винит. Даже просто наблюдая, он уже заработал себе полу-стояк.

И теперь, _вот теперь_ Широ ведёт бёдрами, и описать это движение можно разве что как «с оттяжкой». Зал _воет._ Деньги летят со всех сторон, скользя по гладкой сияющей сцене.

Всё это время Широ сохраняет безмятежное выражение лица и ровно улыбается. Лэнс вдруг верит в судьбу, рок и всё остальное, что привело его сюда, посмотреть на это выступление.

Широ очень, _очень_ хорош.

Когда он соскальзывает с чужих колен во второй раз и поддевает пальцами штаны, Лэнс натурально задерживает дыхание. Широ скатывает штаны чуть вниз, явив миру фиолетово-чёрные шорты из спандекса ― и подтягивает их обратно, скатывает снова, подтаскивает их к самым косточкам и опять седлает чужие колени.

Его протез двигается плавно, холодный металл восхитительно контрастирует с кожей. У него на спине пара шрамов, и по ним мягко скользит по́т.

Когда он избавляется от штанов, Лэнс видит бога. Или бёдра Широ, что в общем-то почти одно и то же, потому что эти бёдра _нереальные._ С чётко очерченными мускулами, мощные, ведущие прямиком к идеальной заднице, затянутой в спандекс. Как эта задница вообще существовать может, интересно.

Деньги льются рекой, Широ притирается к коленям девушки, и Лэнс ещё никогда в жизни никому так не завидовал.

Всё заканчивается слишком быстро. Широ кланяется и вежливо целует девушку в щёку, затем ускользает за кулисы.

Лэнса как пыльным мешком приложили. Или просто пережали ему яйца? Лэнс уже сам не знает. Святые угодники.

― Наслаждаешься шоу?

Лэнс чуточку подпрыгивает ― поднимает голову и видит самодовольно улыбающуюся Аллуру. Она садится рядом, скрестив на груди свои коварные руки.

― Э-э, ― сипит Лэнс.  
― Так я и думала, ― ухмыляется Аллура. ― Широ один из лучших у нас.  
― А у меня будет крутой стриптизерский псевдоним?  
― Если покажешь, на что способен, то станешь львом, ― бормочет Аллура. ― Не уверена, какого цвета, правда.

Лэнс в душе не имеет, о чём она, так что переводит взгляд на сцену, куда снова выходят танцевать девушки.

― Так что меня ждёт? ― спрашивает он. ― Танцы на коленях? Пилон?  
― Увидишь. ― Аллура улыбается. ― Для начала групповые выступления. Одиночное ещё заслужить нужно.

Лэнс передёргивает плечами.

― Справедливо.  
― Впрочем… ― Аллура окидывает его взглядом. ― Есть у меня пара мыслей.  
― Чего?  
― Ничего. ― Она разворачивается и встаёт. ― Развлекайся, пока можешь. После будет тяжкий труд. ― Она хлопает его по плечу. ― Кит следующий. Приготовься.  
― Готовиться? ― возмущается Лэнс. ― К этому заносчивому хрену?

Аллура улыбается краешком рта и хлопает его по плечу ещё раз.

― Увидишь.

Она уходит, растворяется в толпе ровно в то мгновение, когда свет плавно сменяется красным.


	2. Chapter 2

Отстой-то какой. 

Лэнс скрещивает руки на груди и дуется. Не всё ли равно? Он не хочет оставаться, но так и быть, он посидит ещё, просто чтобы посмотреть, насколько этот _Кит_ хорош на самом деле. Он, скорее всего, ужасно примитивный. И собак ненавидит, наверное ― рожа у него из таких. Собаконенавистнических. 

Диджей снова приглушает музыку и окликает зал, улыбаясь из своей будки на возвышении: 

— Замечательный вечер, не находите? — В зале одобрительно шумят. Диджей повышает голос: — Ага! Итак, леди и джентльмены. Кто готов к нашему Красному Паладину? 

По залу пробегает волна, воздух становится жарче, деньги уже летят на сцену. Лэнс фыркает и откидывается назад, вытягивает ноги, упираясь в ножку стола. Наверное, лучше просто уйти…

Прожекторы разворачиваются к сцене; платформа не особенно большая, но в таком свете она кажется величественнее, чем есть. Кит выходит сразу без футболки, но в блестящих чёрных леггинсах с завихрениями красного. Засранец выглядит привлекательно, накрашен соответствующе, с растрёпанными как следует волосами. От него исходит аура непринуждённой сексапильности, что немножечко раздражает. 

Он машет зрителям, но выражение его лица по-прежнему непреходяще злобное. Музыка набирает громкость, ремикс какой-то песни Бейонсе, или вроде того. Кит приступает к делу. 

Как и Широ, он начинает неспешно. Мягко ведёт телом. Сцепив руки высоко над головой, кружится и лениво раскачивается, прикрыв глаза и плотно поджав губы. Вскидывается вверх всем телом и роняет руку на живот, продолжая танцевать. Он весь жилистый, ни грамма жира, наверное, одни до безобразия очерченные мускулы.

Кит не делает ничего крышесносного — он просто неторопливый и до зубовного скрежета эротичный. Рука снова поднимается, в этот раз к пилону. Кит проводит по нему указательным пальцем, прежде чем взяться как следует — и как только его пальцы смыкаются, он откидывается всем телом назад и вниз, держится на одной только сильной руке и описывает круг у основания пилона, прежде чем выпрямиться снова. 

Движение выглядит настолько быстрым, решительным и мощным, что Лэнс непроизвольно дёргается, садясь прямее. 

Кит продолжает; заводит обе руки за голову и ведёт по шесту. Запрокидывает голову и съезжает вниз, широко разведя ноги и балансируя на цыпочках, поднимается снова. Жмётся бёдрами к пилону и съезжает на пол опять, восхитительно притираясь. 

Блядь. Блядь. Дерьмище. 

Кит подпрыгивает, цепляется за пилон повыше и, зажав его локтем, снова описывает круг. Разводит ноги и сводит снова, словно законы притяжения ему не писаны. Его танец завораживает — затягивает, подсаживает на простые движения и непринуждённые притирания о пилон. Кит кажется таким _естественным_ сейчас, будто он не на сцене совсем, словно он мог бы даже во сне это делать. Лэнс от него в бешенстве. Отчасти в бешенстве, отчасти завёлся, отчасти вдохновился. Он наступает гордости на горло, думает: _ладно, хорошо, как скажете, он хорош, один хрен, ладно, ладно_ и дуется. Потому что Лэнс очень взрослый. 

Просто Кит так хорош — цепляется за шест и забирается выше, обхватывает его согнутой ногой и кружится, пользуясь силой инерции. Он танцует медленно, интимно, так эротично, что деньги льются на сцену рекой. 

Лэнсу вдруг нестерпимо хочется оказаться там. На этой сцене, в свете этих прожекторов, у этого пилона. Он хочет быть _лучше_ — завораживать зал так же, как это сейчас делает Кит. Лэнс станет его чёртовым соперником, если понадобится — будет хоть весь день репетировать, пока не научится двигаться так же. 

Кит тем временем игриво запускает пальцы под пояс леггинсов. В отличие от Широ, он не улыбается — просто серьёзно смотрит в зал, _прямиком на Лэнса._

К члену Лэнса приливает столько крови сейчас (что, между прочим, очень не круто, член), но с этим он ничего поделать не может. 

Так что он сидит и пялится, пялится, пялится, как Кит снова съезжает на пол, разведя колени, поднимается одним плавным движением, скатывает спандекс на заднице вниз и подтягивает обратно. 

Блядь, ещё и задница у него отличная. 

Он танцует у шеста самозабвенно, медленно и быстро, напрягает мускулы рук и ног, отпускает и подхватывает сам себя в падении. Он соблазняет, не прикладывая усилий — и денег прибавляется. Он подтягивается повыше, сцепляет руки в замок на пилоне и свешивается головой вниз, разводя ноги в безупречно-прямом шпагате. Какого хрена вообще, _как?!_

Ладно, хорошо. Лэнс достаточно объективен, чтобы признать: этот трюк охуенный. 

Кит сводит ноги, цепляется лодыжками за пилон и разжимает пальцы — толпа ахает, когда Кит раскидывает руки в стороны и ведёт запястьями в такт музыке. 

Снова мелькают конечности, и Кит приземляется на колени, ведёт руками по груди, по шее, прочёсывает пальцами волосы. Он поддевает пояс леггинсов, одёргивает их ниже и снова берётся за пилон. Кит _тонет_ в деньгах — и впервые за выступление на его лице появляется эмоция: вовремя мелькнувшая самодовольная ухмылка, от которой у Лэнса встаёт окончательно. 

Лэнс ёрзает на стуле и стискивает зубы. 

Да. _Да._ Он будет так же хорош, как Кит и как Широ тоже. У него будет свой номер. Он на этой работе зажжёт, чёрт возьми, на полную.

***

Лэнс возвращается домой и переосмысливает само своё существование. В груди тесно и жарко. Как и в штанах, впрочем, но с членом он хотя бы может разобраться в ду́ше.

***

— Так что? — спрашивает Ханк, закинув ноги на диван. — Что думаешь?   
— М-м?  
— О клубе?  
— О. — Лэнс моргает. — Ничего так. 

Ханк ухмыляется.

— Ничего так? Я заглядывал узнать, как ты там, но ты крепко залип на танцоров. 

Лэнс кусает щёку изнутри. 

— Они, э-э… молодцы. Хорошо выступили. Вроде бы. 

Ханк смеётся и откидывается в кресле, хватая ещё кусок пиццы. 

— Конечно, дружище. Я думал, мы уже пережили твой кризис ориентации.   
— М-м. — Лэнс ёрзает, изо всех сил делая вид, что ничего такого не думает. — Кстати, вопрос.   
— Да?   
— Этот, э-э. Пурпурный чувак. Пурпурный человек-лев. — Лэнс взмахивает рукой. — Что у него с, э-э. — Он отставляет локоть, и Ханк понимающе хмыкает.   
— У Широ с рукой?   
— Ага. 

Ханк закусывает щёку и садится ровнее. 

— Ну, Широ не очень любит распространяться, но в клубе, по-моему, все знают.   
— Знают что?   
— Широ бывший военный. — Ханк делает глоток из стакана и продолжает: — Потерял руку за границей. 

Лэнс молчит. Чувствует себя слегка виновато. Моргает. 

— Ой.   
— Ага. — Ханк вздыхает. — Вернулся домой с ПТСР и ампутацией, и его жена не выдержала. Развелась с беднягой.   
— Боже мой. 

Ханк пожимает плечами. 

— Это очень печально было. Мы через клуб познакомились. Он, по-моему, подался в стриптизёры, потому что у него никакого опыта нет, кроме армии.   
— Адский ад. — Лэнс скрещивает руки. — Это так грустно. Сколько ему?   
— Он на год или два старше нас?   
— Бля.   
— Ну, я тебе так скажу. Широ натурально самый славный чувак, которого я в жизни встречал. — Ханк смеётся. — У нас в клубе действует негласное правило: Широ не огорчать. Этого нет в руководстве, но подразумевается.   
— Замётано. Так откуда у него эта офигенская рука?   
— О! — Ханк улыбается, просияв. — Это от нас с Пидж. В прошлом году я узнал, что мы учимся вместе на инженерной биомеханике.   
— Серьёзно?   
— Ага! Пидж мне показали чертежи более продвинутого протеза. У Широ был нормальный, но тот не так много умел, разве что сгибался в локте. Мы с Пидж нашу диссертацию по этой руке писали, пытаясь реализовать подвижные пальцы. Благослови боже трёхмерную печать.   
— Так вот над чем ты весь год корпел? — смеётся Лэнс. — Прекращай быть таким умным до усрачки. 

Ханк смеётся тоже. 

— Весь труд того стоил. Ты бы видел, как Широ после стольких лет впервые пошевелил пальцами. Божественно.

Лэнс улыбается, пихнув Ханка коленом.

— Ты классный человек, дружище.   
— Хотел бы я то же самое про тебя сказать.   
— Жопа! — хохочет Лэнс и пинает его. — Козлина!   
— Шучу, шучу!

***

В студии тихо. Пара девочек разминаются в углу, болтая под музыку. 

Лэнс вытягивает руки высоко над головой и взволнованно раскачивается. Он готов приступить, готов учиться, готов _вкалывать_. 

Маленький радиоприёмник периодически ловит белый шум, свет над головой мигает время от времени, отчего в студии царит дух ретро. Лэнс смотрит на высокие зеркала перед собой, вздыхает и садится, чтобы размять ноги. Он разогревается, тянется пальцами к носкам, вжимается в колени лбом то и дело.

И подпрыгивает, когда его бодро окликают: 

— Надо же, какой ты гибкий, а? 

Лэнс поднимает голову и поспешно выпрямляется. 

— Э-э…  
— Это хорошо. — Аллура улыбается и скрещивает руки. — Это значит, что нам не придётся тебя растягивать. — Она выглядит отлично в спортивном бра и леггинсах, но Лэнс уже усвоил, что Аллура стрёмная до задницы, так что он лучше попридержит флирт при себе. Лэнса вполне устраивает, чтобы его член оставался там, где есть, спасибо.   
— Я вообще хочу знать, о чём ты?   
— Не-а. — Аллура ухмыляется. — Поднимайся. Готов заучивать базовые танцевальные движения?   
— Абсолютно. — Лэнс ухмыляется тоже, сцепив руки за спиной. 

На тренировку он пришёл в старых спортивных штанах и мешковатой футболке. Он совсем не похож на остальных танцоров с их блестящими откровенными шмотками, но без разницы. Он потратится на подходящие шортики с первой зарплаты. 

— Замечательно! — Коран хлопает в ладоши. — Сегодня трогать пилон не будем, начнём с самых танцевальных азов. 

Лэнс кивает, хоть и чувствует себя куда менее уверенно, чем делает вид. Всё хорошо, всё нормально. Он, вообще-то, на лету схватывает. 

Коран терпеливый. Он показывает каждое движение по два раза, оттопыривает большие пальцы, когда Лэнсу удаётся повести телом как надо. Аллура… не очень терпеливая. Когда он запинается, она рявкает на него, когда он не припадает к полу, как показали, она злится. 

— Вот тут, — тычет она пальцем в живот Лэнса. — Вот тут втяни.   
— Мне там втягивать нечего.   
— _Втягивай всё равно!_

Лэнс фыркает, делает вдох, медленно ведёт телом и разводит бёдра, опускаясь на колени. 

— Лучше, — кивает Коран. — Но всё равно недостаточно уверенно. Ты же сальсой занимался, да? 

Лэнс поднимается на ноги. 

— Да?   
— Попробуй вспомнить, как оно было. Секс продаётся, сам знаешь. 

Лэнс кивает. 

— Ну, да. 

И пробует снова.

***

Он сидит в углу, потягивая воду, и наблюдает за репетицией. Танцоры держатся легко, подвижные, как вода. Вода, вода, думает Лэнс, нужно быть, как вода. 

Когда в студию входят Широ и Кит, у Лэнса разве что минералка носом не идёт. Рука Широ непринуждённо приобнимает Кита за плечи и даже сжимается разок, прежде чем отпустить. Кит придерживает его за талию и выглядит как распоследний самодовольный засранец, когда бросает сумку на пол и зарывается в её содержимое. 

Лэнс прикрывает рот рукой, чтобы не было видно отвисшей челюсти, и старательно смотрит в пол. 

— Ой, я не сказал, что они встречаются? 

Лэнс дёргается и вскидывает голову, прижигая Корана взглядом. Тот крутит между пальцев ус и подозрительно невинно улыбается. 

— Нет, — бурчит Лэнс. — Из головы вылетело, наверное.   
— Наверное! Они чудесная пара. Ты обязан посмотреть на их совместное выступление. Они очень популярные. 

Можно представить. 

Лэнс остаётся до конца репетиции и возвращается домой до открытия клуба. Он настроен решительно, готов тренироваться, готов выйти на сцену, готов танцевать так, как он точно знает, что может. 

На мгновение он забывает о деньгах.

***

— Эй, Аллура? Аллура? Эй, Аллура…  
— _Что?_ — Она оборачивается, уперев руки в бока. — Ты должен был смотреть.   
— Я смотрел. — Не смотрел он, но ладно. — У меня вопрос.   
— Что такое?   
— Что «паладин» вообще такое? — Лэнс скрещивает руки. — Или лев, или как их там. 

Аллура недоуменно моргает. 

— Коран тебе не объяснил?   
— Не-а.   
— Ну, ты пока лев. — Она указывает на него пальцем. — Один из танцоров. Если будешь прилежно работать, станешь паладином.   
— А они кто?  
— Они те, кто хорош настолько, что имеет право выступать соло. — Она подмигивает.   
— О. — Лэнс ухмыляется. — Значит, буду одним из этих.   
— Будешь ли? — Аллура вскидывает бровь и отворачивается снова. — Тогда вперёд, тренируйся.

***

Каждый день Лэнс возвращается домой выжатым. Болят бёдра, но особенно болит пресс. Аллура не шутила, когда назвала это тяжёлым трудом — Лэнс как-то недооценивал всё это стрип-дело. 

Но он не из тех, кто отступает перед трудностями. Как-то он засиживается допоздна, наблюдая, как стройные тела вьются у пилонов и на полу, и перед лицом вдруг возникает рука. 

— Привет, — говорит рука — э-э, то есть, Широ, улыбаясь так тепло и дружелюбно. 

Лэнс смотрит сначала на кисть, потом на предплечье, потом на это _восхитительное_ лицо, на необъяснимо привлекательный шрам поперёк носа. Лэнс пялится и пялится, и запоздало вспоминает, что руку ему, чёрт дери, было бы неплохо пожать. 

— П-привет.  
— Кит мне только сказал, что ты новенький. Я подумал, что стоит представиться. — Он улыбается: — Я Широ. 

Лэнс поднимается и ухмыляется: 

— О, я-то знаю, кто ты, Пурпурный Паладин. 

Тот натурально _вспыхивает_ , и ничего очаровательнее за свои двадцать два года жизни Лэнс ещё не видел. Широ трёт протезированной рукой затылок и смеётся. 

— Ага, понятно.   
— Я Лэнс. — Он улыбается. — Чувак мой, ты мега-талант.   
— Спасибо! — Широ улыбается тоже. — Здорово видеть здесь свежие лица.   
— Правда?   
— Угу. Мы новых танцоров не брали уже пару лет как.   
— Ты серьёзно? — Лэнс моргает. — Как так?   
— Ну, э-э. — Широ коротко смеётся и поднимает взгляд на мигающую лампочку. — Если ты не заметил, дела у клуба как-то… не очень. 

Лэнс строит наивное лицо. 

— Да ла-а-адно?

Широ фыркает. 

— М-гм. Аллура подумала, что новенькие как-то поправят положение.   
— Придётся выложиться на полную, значит. — Лэнс ухмыляется, но чувствует, как сердце физически прекращает биться, когда Широ улыбается ему.   
— Да, пожалуйста. — Он хлопает Лэнса по плечу, и кожа в этом месте приятно согревается и покалывает. — Дай мне знать, если будет нужна помощь, хорошо? 

Лэнс сглатывает и кивает. 

— Спасибо, чувак. 

Широ уходит, и Лэнс с трудом отдирает взгляд от этой идеально вылепленной задницы.

***

— Продолжай. — Аллура кивает. — Толкайся протяжнее. Сексуальнее.

Лэнс тяжело дышит; он ещё даже до пилона не дошёл, до сих пор пытается разучить ту же последовательность движений. Лэнс не то чтобы нетерпеливый, но это уже начинает затягиваться, серьёзно. 

— _Чувак._ Я уже по-максимуму сексуально это делаю.   
— А мне нужно больше. 

Лэнс скрипит зубами и жарко выдыхает. Он старается как может, вообще-то. Толкание бёдрами в пустоту может быть горячим только до определённой степени. 

— Это всё, что у меня есть. — Лэнс обводит себя жестом. — Я не качок, как Широ. От меня не исходит аура мудилы-плохиша, как от Кита. 

Аллура вскидывает бровь.

— Вот как? А что у тебя есть тогда?   
— В смысле?   
— Ты же знаешь, что мы тебя наняли не просто так.   
— Я думал, вы меня наняли, потому что я латинос. 

Аллура прикладывает ладонь ко лбу и вздыхает. Прикрывает глаза, открывает снова, стараясь дышать ровно. Выдыхает. 

— Нет, Лэнс. Не поэтому. — Она сцепляет руки за спиной и улыбается, самодовольно и куда спокойнее: — Скажи мне. Ты знаешь, что из себя представляет твинк?   
— Ага. Меня.   
— Именно что, — кивает Аллура. — Ты высокий и долговязый. Я знаю, что ты наблюдал за остальными, как Коран велел, но я вижу, что ты пытаешься сделать. — Она машет в сторону пустующего зала. — Ты пытаешься быть как они.   
— Э-э… — Лэнс закусывает губу. — Ты мне советуешь прокладывать свой собственный курс, что ли?  
— Господь, нет. — Аллура смеётся. — Поищи танцоров с похожим телосложением. Посмотри, что они делают. Танцуй так, как подходит именно тебе.   
— Бессмыслица какая-то, — фыркает Лэнс. — Это же всё одна и та же хореография.   
— Чёрт возьми, Лэнс. Просто доверься мне.

***

Лэнс доверяется. Он не может позволить себе оплачивать интернет сейчас, но через улицу от его дома есть библиотека. Он садится за компьютер на самом отшибе и удаляет историю посещений за час.

Какое-то время он близок к тому, чтобы отчаяться. Каждый день он смотрит на других танцоров, сильных мужчин, прекрасных женщин, которые трудятся в студии. Каждый день он видит Широ, соблазнительного и непринуждённого; видит Кита, без усилий кружащегося у пилона отточенными движениями, горячего, пылкого — это подливает масла в его огонь, мотивирует вкалывать ради первого чека. 

Отдельно бесит то, что Кит и Широ едва ли удостаивают его хоть взглядом. Он добьётся их внимания, чёрт возьми, заставит смотреть на него, пока не выжжется на чужой сетчатке.

Не сразу до него доходит, что же Аллура имела в виду — танцевать под своё телосложение. Не сразу понимает, что за философскую загадку она подкинула, как чёртов Мастер Угвэй. 

Но в один прекрасный день всё — разговоры про сальсу, обсуждение тел, — складывается в целое. 

_Нужно давить преимуществами._

***

В день, когда Лэнсу выдают его первую зарплату, он танцует по дороге в прачечную. По дороге домой тоже. Виляет бёдрами, пока готовит ужин. Падает на шпагат, когда роняет вилку на пол. 

В какой-то из дней он забывает закрыть жалюзи. Миссис Дороти по соседству получает возможность обозреть его задницу во всей красе, и его немножко пугает, что письменной жалобы на него не поступает. 

Никогда нельзя забывать о жалюзи, всего святого ради, никогда не забывать. 

Зато он наконец-то покупает себе шорты из спандекса. Ура! Теперь он как родной.

***

— Ого! — улыбается Коран на следующей неделе. — Лэнси, малыш, у тебя заметно лучше получается.   
— Перестань меня так называть, — смеётся Лэнс.   
— Нет, в самом деле, — перебивает Аллура со своего стула. — Ты двигаешься намного плавнее. Ты репетировал?   
— А-ага.   
— Это хорошо, — кивает Коран. — Попробуй ещё ниже припасть. У тебя должно хватить гибкости. Помни, этот танец рассчитан на группу из трёх, поэтому тебе нужно постараться, чтобы как-то выделиться.   
— Точно.   
— Ещё раз. — Аллура взмахивает рукой. — И не забывай про глаза. Очаровывай зал и забудь о стыде.   
— О, Аллура, — воркует Лэнс, — ты же знаешь, я бесстыдник.   
— Вот поэтому тебя и наняли. — Она ухмыляется. — Танцуй давай. 

Лэнс кивает, и Коран отматывает трек. Песня начинается с начала, а Лэнс начинает с плеч. Ведёт ими назад, и руки следуют за движением. Он вскидывает бёдра, ведёт ими вниз, кладёт пальцы на живот и скользит вверх, к шее, задирает руки над головой и припадает на правую ногу всем телом. 

Он вспоминает уроки сальсы, как двигал тогда бёдрами и как плавно шагал. Вспоминает о воде, податливой и гладкой. 

Следить нужно одновременно за кучей всего — за глазами особенно, он вспоминает, что нужно вскинуть взгляд и посмотреть на Аллуру; получается не то чтобы соблазнительно, скорее самодовольно, но он старается, как может. Он проезжается по полу на коленях и снова ведёт всем телом. 

Он пропускает шаг, но покрывает это, нырнув пальцами под футболку, закатывает её выше пупка и одёргивает обратно. Стыд подкрадывается на одну сотую долю секунды, но Лэнс вспоминает порядок движений, вспоминает, что нужно вскочить на ноги, нужно думать о сексе, сексе, по́те и деньгах. 

— Потрясающе, — ухмыляется Коран. — Больше глаз только, пожалуйста. 

Лэнс моргает и пробует ещё раз. Аллура кивает. 

— Красивые и синие. На них можно сыграть. 

Коран согласно мычит. 

Лэнс на секунду отвлекается, улыбаясь похвале. 

— О-о-о, так ты считаешь, что у меня красивые глаза? 

Аллура перестаёт улыбаться. Она скрещивает на груди руки и рычит: 

— _Лэнс._  
— Да что?   
— Первое правило стриптиза. — Аллура встаёт со стула. — Не отвечай на комплименты, пока исполняешь номер.   
— Что, правда? — Лэнс фыркает. — Тоска зелёная. 

Коран трёт переносицу. 

— Ну, понимаешь, это рушит иллюзию. Что ты эдакое неземное сексуальное создание, которое выше человеческих желаний.   
— В этом и заключается главная работа стриптизёра?   
— Да и нет. — Аллура закатывает глаза. — Короче, не отвлекайся. Ещё раз. 

Лэнс бурчит себе под нос, но возвращается в исходную позицию. Так он и знал, что похвала долго не проживёт, но это ничего. Ничего. Он ещё всем покажет.

***

За кулисами пахнет лосьоном и по́том, что, если уж говорить откровенно, не лучший на свете аромат. От битого молью занавеса, отгораживающего сцену, затхло несёт лаком для волос. 

Сегодня вечером Лэнсу разрешили только смотреть, но он решительно настроен учиться. Он стоит, смотрит, как танцоры сменяют друг друга, выходят полностью одетые и собранные, а возвращаются такими, будто их через пекло протащило. Это как смотреть на работу машины для выделки звездопузых сничей доктора Сьюза ― вот красавцы и красавицы входят, вот выходят готовые, битком набитые деньгами стриптизёры в тесном нижнем белье. 

Лэнс стоит за кулисами; Лэнс видит то, чего видеть не должен. 

Спрятанный в закоулке между гримёрной и главным занавесом Лэнс слышит слова, произнесённые с теплом, вполголоса. 

«Ты сегодня потрясающе выступил».  
«Ты тоже». 

Лэнс оборачивается и видит их. Кита, который обнимает Широ за шею и улыбается так мягко. Широ ухмыляется ослепительно ― и целует его вот так запросто, бережно и нежно, так невозможно невинно, будто не танцевал только что стриптиз в стрингах. 

Лэнс отрывает от них взгляд, но ноги остаются стоять, где стояли, приросшие к доскам пола. Тихо, ещё тише он слышит: 

«...готовишь ужин сегодня?»  
«М-мгм».  
«Ты самый лучший». Ещё поцелуй. «Люблю тебя». 

Сердце Лэнса бьётся, глупое. Колотится невыносимо. Хватит, хватит, хватит. _Прекрати._

― О, привет, Лэнс!

Он цепенеет и разворачивается на пятках. Широ улыбается, приобнимая за талию равнодушного Кита. 

― Привет, ― улыбается Лэнс. ― Отличная работа сегодня, чувак.   
― Спасибо. ― Широ улыбается тоже, и его шрам чуточку розовеет на скулах. ― Ты пришёл только смотреть?   
― Ага. ― Лэнс переступает с ноги на ногу и закусывает губу. ― Жду не дождусь, когда тоже смогу туда подняться. Но пока стараюсь нахвататься всего, что могу.   
― Уважаю твоё рвение.   
― Вперёд не забегай, ― цедит Кит. ― Если Аллура и Коран занимаются с тобой отдельно, пользуйся возможностью. 

Лэнс на его тон обиженно фыркает. 

― Я и пользуюсь.   
― Я знаю, что пользуешься, ― встревает Широ, такой умиротворяющий, такой спокойный. Пиздец какой горячий. Какой же пиздец. ― Ты уже начал осваивать пилон?   
― Чуть-чуть. ― Лэнс жмёт плечами. ― Самые азы.   
― У тебя всё впереди, не волнуйся.   
― А сколько тебе понадобилось? 

Широ задумчиво мычит, переступает с ноги на ногу и прижимается к Киту чуть ближе. 

― Я не очень много на пилоне выступал. Из-за руки. ― Он смотрит на Кита. ― А ты? Тебе сколько потребовалось, четыре месяца?   
― Три, ― поправляет Кит, ― чтобы перейти к сложной хореографии. На сцену меня пустили через месяц.   
― М-м. ― Широ кивает. ― Ну да. Месяц или около того. 

Лэнс закусывает щёку изнутри и перекатывается с носков на пятки. 

― Круто, круто. ― Он умолкает, затем ухмыляется: ― Значит, придётся побить твой рекорд. 

Кит щурится, Широ смеётся: 

― Удачи тебе с этим.   
― Домой езжай. ― Лэнс взмахивает рукой. ― Отоспись. Ты заслужил.   
― Эй, ― фыркает Кит. ― А я что? Я тоже выступал, между прочим.   
― Ты тоже ничего так, ― поддевает Лэнс и хохочет, когда Кит выпячивает грудь, и раздражённо кривит это своё хорошенькое лицо.   
― Ладно вам. ― Широ всё так же улыбается. ― Увидимся завтра, Лэнс.   
― Увидимся, ― кивает Лэнс, и сцепляет за спиной руки, и сплетает, сплетает пальцы, пока сам не превращается во взмокший, пульсирующий комок сумбура.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Трек с выступления: [J. Cole - Work Out](https://youtu.be/NNFIqZtSxZI)

Лэнс о них много думает. 

Это… влюблённость? Интерес? Боже, Лэнс даже назвал бы это помешательством на Широ и Ките — и это не круто. 

Лэнс по-прежнему считает Кита говнюком, а Широ — сплошным хардкорным сексом в каждой выточенной черте тела. 

И всё же они… как наркотик, в каком-то смысле. 

Всякий раз, когда конечности наливаются тяжестью от усталости, когда Лэнс голоден или вымотан, он вспоминает про этих двоих на сцене, и бросается в дело с удвоенным рвением. 

Лэнс не знает, что это значит, но решает об этом не думать слишком много.

Нужно думать о зарплате. 

Хорошо выполнять свою работу.

***

И наконец-то, наконец-то, после упорного труда и репетиций, его включают в группу.

Ну, да, они по-прежнему репетируют в студии, но теперь Лэнс, по крайней мере, знает достаточно, чтобы поспевать за остальными.

С остальными стриптизёрами в группе он пока не знаком. Эти двое с подтанцовки, как и большинство девочек в клубе, заполняют программу между выступлениями паладинов. 

И всё же они куда крупнее Лэнса, что, само собой, немного пугает, ладно. Лэнса устраивает собственное тело — он знает, что хорошенький, но стоять рядом с двумя чуваками, которые словно из универской спортивной команды вышли, как-то давит на самооценку. 

В студии он держит спину прямо, щурится и смотрит сосредоточенно. Он… чувствует себя кроликом. Или самой мелкой золотой рыбкой в аквариуме. Он ощущает на себе взгляды людей, которые собираются судить, насколько он хорош. 

Он говорит себе, что они просто завидуют тому, как классно его ноги смотрятся в этих шортах. 

Льётся музыка, и они втроём репетируют в своём уголке. Лэнс разделывается с движениями гладко, как по маслу, легко и уверенно — каждое врезалось в память. 

— Хорошо, — улыбается им Коран. — Кев, спину прямее. 

Качок-спортсмен Кевин кивает. 

Лэнс дальше двигается под музыку, усилием воли держа дыхание ровным. Если он не справится под этими взглядами, то как он собрался выступать перед настоящей аудиторией? 

Со своего места он видит Аллуру, которая разговаривает с Китом и кучкой других танцоров. Она прогоняет с ними хореографию, такая милая в этих своих штанах для йоги — но внимание Лэнса всё равно приковывает Кит. У того реально непреходяще злобное выражение лица: рука упёрта в бедро, губы поджаты. 

В какой-то момент Кит поворачивается в его сторону, и Лэнс отвлекается. Кит смотрит пристально, следит, изучает его. 

Так что Лэнс ухмыляется, ведёт бёдрами, выкручивает руки и суёт большие пальцы в карманы, улыбается шире, когда Кит продолжает стоять столбом, где стоял. 

Проигрывать Лэнс не собирается.

***

Воскресенье проходит приятно и буднично. Лэнс ритмично постукивает пальцами по кромке окна в машине и мычит, улыбаясь, когда ветер треплет волосы.

— Слышал, у тебя дела идут неплохо, — говорит Ханк из-за руля.  
— Дела ничего так, — улыбается в ответ Лэнс. — С деньгами серьёзно легче стало. Я на прошлой неделе квартиру оплатил вовремя. Прикинь. 

Ханк смеётся. 

— Горжусь тобой, но я не об этом. — Он включает поворотник. — Я слышал, что ты хорошо справляешься с программой.  
— А. — Лэнс ёрзает. — Н-ну, да, пожалуй.  
— Наша дружба подвергнется серьёзному испытанию, когда я увижу, как ты танцуешь стриптиз.  
— Ханк, ты меня видел голым.  
— Я не видел тебя в женском белье, — поправляет Ханк. — Не уверен, что хуже.  
— Заткнись ты! — смеётся Лэнс и шлёпает его по бедру. — Боже, тебе мои замашки передались, это ужасно.  
— Я тебя поздравить пытаюсь! — Ханк отшатывается от него, чуть не выворачивая руль, и смеётся тоже. — У тебя скоро первое выступление, да? 

Накатывает плотная, жаркая волна тревоги. Лэнс цепенеет, пересохший язык липнет к дёснам, взгляд устремляется на дорогу впереди. Ладони влажнеют, горло перехватывает, не давая сглотнуть. 

Мозг включается обратно мгновением позже — отрепетированная самоуверенность заполняет пустоты. Лэнс ухмыляется. 

— Чувак, я жду не дождусь. 

Да, именно так. Никак не дождётся. Совсем не мутит от одной мысли. Ни капельки, нет, нет.

***

Лэнс перекатывается с пятки на носок, стоя перед дверью в кабинет Аллуры. В оклеенном красными обоями коридоре жарко, и чёртова рыжая лампочка снова мигает. Сбоящее электричество в клубе — натуральное бедствие.

Лэнс собирается сгонять за кофе; он сюда заглянул, чтобы узнать, не хочет ли Аллура что-нибудь тоже, но…

Лэнс застывает, когда до него доходит, что сквозь дверь отлично слышно разговор. 

— ...что мне делать.  
— Аллура... успокойся.  
— Мы клуб потерять можем!  
— Не потеряем, милая…  
— ...только он и остался в его завещании… у меня… ничего больше…  
— ...ллура…

Лэнс пятится прочь и скатывается по лестнице, тяжело дыша; сердце колотится. 

Он, э-э-э. Он попозже заглянет.

***

— Попробуй это! — улыбаются Пидж, толкая в сторону Лэнса рюмку. Лэнс подозрительно осматривает её, хмурясь.  
— Я тебе что-то должен?  
— За мой счёт! Это мой новый рецепт.

Лэнс берёт рюмку, обнюхивает её и смотрит в зелёную жидкость. Жидкость переливается странными оттенками, полнится неестественными формами. 

— А что тут?  
— Секрет!  
— Это хреновый знак, Пидж.

Пидж смеются, очаровательно и невозможно зловеще. Пихают его: 

— Ну пожалуйста? Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то попробовал, прежде чем я Аллуре покажу.  
— И этот кто-то — я?  
— Ты единственный глуп настолько, чтобы согласиться. 

Лэнс ахает: 

— Как грубо. Твой подопытный уходит.  
— Нет! — умоляют Пидж. — Ну пожалуйста! 

Лэнс снова заглядывает в рюмку. Ну да, Пидж в целом ничего так. Иногда после репетиции Пидж заглядывает к ним и приносит выпить что-то сладкое, всегда машет на прощание и кивает, здороваясь. У Пидж ни на чьё не похожее, но доброе сердце. 

А, к чёрту. 

Лэнс зажимает нос и опрокидывает в себя рюмку. И мигом заходится кашлем, нос обжигает до самой глотки, глаза жжёт тоже. Он кашляет в сгиб локтя и вытирает выступившие слёзы. 

— Ну, очень привлекательно выглядишь.  
— Это что за хрень была? — кашляет Лэнс, сплюнув остаток на пол.  
— Это, Лэнс, был эквивалент шести шотов в одном.  
— Срань господня, Пидж! — Лэнс отталкивает рюмку. — Этим дерьмом и убить можно!  
— Да не-е-е. — Пидж окидывают взглядом бутылку, где плещутся остатки. — Если бы ты две рюмки выпил, тогда да, мог и откинуться. А тебе всего половинка одного досталась, младенчик.  
— Я хлестал пиво из стойки на руках, Пидж, я вливал в себя егер. Я не легковес какой-то там. — Лэнс кашляет опять. — Сожги это. Всё, что у тебя есть.  
— Что тут происходит? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Ханк, отходя от двери. Клуб скоро откроется, одни работники уже снимают стулья со столов, другие готовят сцену.  
— У меня новый рецепт.  
— Ой, нет. — Ханк сдаёт назад. — Удачи тебе, Лэнс.  
— Не-е-е-ет, вернись! — вопит Лэнс. — Мне может потребоваться промывание желудка. 

Пидж смотрят на бутылку, нюхают горлышко и отпивают прямо так. Лэнс очень мужественно пищит и чуть не перемахивает через барную стойку, спеша перехватить руку Пидж.

— Пидж! 

Пидж опускают бутылку и смотрят на зелёную жидкость. 

Пожимают плечами. 

— Что? На вкус, как по мне, нормально.  
— Боже мой, Пидж чудовище.  
— Это вот вообще ни для кого не новость, — говорит ему Ханк.  
— В задницу иди, Ханк.

***

Теперь, когда он репетирует с группой, жизнь становится в тысячу раз сложнее.

То есть, да, он всё своё время проводит в помещении, где полно привлекательных людей, но это мелочи. Лэнс взрослый, как-никак. Понимает, что такое несексуальные ситуации и когда будет уместным пялиться. Он же не отморозок какой-то, господи. 

Только вот Широ и Кит медленно его убивают. 

Каждый день он видит их в студии, как они разминаются, танцуют и репетируют, восхитительные, как и всегда. Мягкая кожа, резко очерченные мускулы, чудесные волосы, ровные осанки.

И типа. Да, Лэнс уже просёк эту фишку с Широ. 

Его все обожают, потому что Широ — это человеческое воплощение солнышка из «Телепузиков».

Но! Лэнс ловит себя на том, что он и за Китом наблюдает! Засранец ему даже не нравится, и всё равно он смотрит, как тот разводит бёдра и поднимается на шесте, будто это вообще ничего ему не стоит. Это пиздец горячо, и Лэнса это бесит. 

Очень легко забыться — потеряться в том, как эти двое двигаются на сцене, нырнуть с головой и утонуть в разведённых коленях и непоколебимых взглядах. Это всё фантазия — стриптизёры, соблазнение, это всё не по-настоящему. 

Так что реальность бьёт в ответ, и бьёт больно.

Эти двое встречаются. Лэнс не может дальше изучать каждое их движение — не может вспоминать каждое их выступление, как мантру. Он не может задерживаться допоздна, только чтобы посмотреть на них. 

_Да это же ради девочек, я остаюсь посмотреть на девочек_ — лжёт он и лжёт снова. 

Какой же он лжец паршивый. 

Если Лэнс вмазался в них двоих одновременно, то лучше об этом не думать. Лучше сосредоточиться на деньгах. 

Точно, правильно. Давай-ка и в этот раз ты заплатишь за квартиру вовремя.

***

Все расселись на полу, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и слушают, как Коран зачитывает расписание на неделю.

Лэнс перестаёт слушать — ловит только урывки, _паладин первый, потом девочки, да, да, в среду дуэт-шоу._

Но, услышав своё имя, он садится прямо. 

— А в пятницу в перерыве выступают Лэнс, Кев и Коултер. — Аллура кивает. — Сразу после Широ. Всю ближайшую неделю. Посмотрим, как вы справляетесь. 

Лэнс с трудом сглатывает. В воздухе повисает некоторое напряжение. 

Которое Широ разбивает влегкую, одной улыбкой. 

— Погоди, а я что в пятницу делаю?  
— У тебя номер с котиком! — чирикает Коран. — Все знают, как ты его обожаешь. 

Широ морщится. 

— Ой, боже мой. 

Он сдавливает пальцами виски, и все смеются. Лэнс точно не знает, о чём речь, но, господня срань, он не прочь узнать. 

Аллура и Коран обсуждают ещё какие-то детали, что-то там о правилах и таком прочем — _Держитесь программы! Держитесь программы!..._

...но мысли Лэнса занимает исключительно Широ. И котики.

***

Лэнс просто сам себя переёбывает. Снова и снова, без подготовки прямо в задницу.

Зачем он вообще здесь? Если он старается не выглядеть отморозком? Нужно встать, уйти, пошевелиться уже…

Но он не шевелится. Вместо этого он сидит, где сидел, и смотрит, как Широ с Китом выходят на сцену вместе. Блядский ад, они ещё и в парных костюмах: чёрные свободные штаны, в одинаковых лётных куртках на голое тело, одна фиолетовая, другая красная. 

Дыши глубже, Лэнс. Дыши глубже. 

— А теперь: всеми любимая паладинская пара!..

На сцене ждут два стула; Широ и Кит выходят к ним, не спуская глаз друг с друга и держа руки в карманах. В зале уже шумно; кажется, что людей сегодня больше, что толпа плотнее. 

Наверное, пришли ради них. 

Лэнс сам себя переёбывает, но он ничего не может поделать. Он ещё не видел их совместного выступления — слышал всякое, конечно, но никогда не видел. 

Сегодня четверг. Ему бы сейчас дома быть, репетировать или отсыпаться. 

Но Лэнс сидит в самой дальней части зала в клубе и надеется, что, может быть, если очень повезёт, никто его не заметит. Он держится тихо, прячется в капюшоне худи — но Широ тотчас ловит его взгляд и улыбается ему. 

Чёрт же подери. 

Трек начинается плавно — Кит и Широ берутся за стулья одновременно, разворачивают их и седлают спинками вперёд, и Лэнс только и может, что держаться теперь что есть сил. 

_Хочу видеть, как ты для меня двигаешься,  
Для меня двигаешься_

Широ и Кит обмениваются взглядами; и это, типа, не обычный взгляд. Они переговариваются. Лэнс это видит по тому, как изгибается верхняя губа Кита, как сверкают глаза Широ. Они откидывают головы назад, бросают руки вперёд и одновременно притираются к стульям; толпа ревёт в ответ. 

_Эй, у нас отлично выходит  
Не знаю, увижу ли тебя ещё хоть раз_

Музыка нарастает, и вместе с ней шумит громче толпа. Лэнс, как заворожённый, наблюдает, как они двигаются и притираются, качаются на каждый бит. Куртки соскальзывают с плеч синхронно, падают на пол, позабытые, и Лэнс чуть не прокусывает собственный язык. 

Под светом прожекторов лоснятся тела. Широ божественно мускулистый, конечно — да и Кит не то чтобы тростинка. У чувака все шесть кубиков пресса на месте. Лэнс не настолько мелочный, чтобы не признать правду. 

_Я знаю, что у тебя на уме  
Ты, верно, надеешься, это не может кончиться_

Широ с Китом берутся за спинки стульев, встают правыми коленями на сидения и подаются вперёд, получив наконец возможность притереться друг к другу поверх спинок. Деньги льются натуральной рекой, когда из-под съехавших штанов проглядывают плавки, сверкающие в свете сцены. От этих двоих плотными, почти осязаемыми волнами исходит сексуальность. 

_Что скажешь: это по-настоящему  
Или развлечение на одну ночь?_

Лэнс ещё в жизни не ревновал к стулу. Двум стульям, вернее. Ему явно надо потрахаться. 

Широ и Кит по-прежнему работают идеально синхронно, как отражения друг друга. Руки одновременно поднимаются и скользят вниз по груди. Пальцы ныряют под пояса штанов, бёдра подаются друг другу навстречу, они оба как-то удерживают равновесие, держатся на силе этих своих _мышц._

В зале очень, очень жарко. Широ снова смотрит ему в глаза, и Лэнс плавится. 

_Я здесь на одну, как далеко ты зайдёшь?  
Хочу видеть, как ты для меня двигаешься, для меня двигаешься_

В такт музыке они отступают от стульев и разворачивают их кончиками пальцев в сторону зала. Широ и Кит меняются местами и садятся на самые краешки сидений, широко разведя колени. 

Их лица ничего не выражают, но их тела выглядят препохабно, двигаются плавно, пальцы очерчивают мускулы, дразнят. 

Лэнс грызёт нижнюю губу и забывает о времени. 

_Ей нравятся парни в старых-добрых тяжёлых цепях  
Хозяева города в своих старых-добрых «Роверах» _

Дайте Лэнсу хоть коротенькую передышку, а? Чтобы он мог задуматься, какого хрена? Как у них получается так гармонично? 

Да-да, практика ведёт к совершенству, но они вдвоём выглядят нереально. Как один человек. Две стороны одной монеты. 

Под ложечкой тянет, Лэнс и сам не знает, отчего. 

Они соскальзывают со стульев, приспускают штаны на задницах и дёргают их вверх снова, не сбиваясь с ритма, не отставая друг от друга. 

Они резко ведут головами и смотрят друг на друга; толпа понимающе ревёт. 

_Кто бы мог подумать, я вернулся,  
Лишь бы дать тебе всё, что ты попросила_

Они нарушают настроение, ломают свою зеркальность, натурально выбивают из лёгких Лэнса воздух. 

Кит разворачивается и толкает Широ на стул, двигается быстро, в такт начитке; Широ хватается за его бёдра и сдёргивает с него штаны, и ткань расходится по швам, как волшебная.

«Магия», мог бы сказать кто-то, но это всего лишь скрытые липучки, и это всё равно адски горячо. Кит остаётся в коротких красных шортах из спандекса, которые облепляют его задницу и выставляют её на всеобщее обозрение, когда он седлает колени Широ и притирается к нему бёдрами на радость залу. 

Широ придерживает его, поддерживает его, двигается вместе с ним и выглядит ужасно самодовольно. 

А у Лэнса стоит. Кошмарно просто стоит. 

Нужен ли ему этот стояк? Да ни капли. Встал ли у него всё равно? Да. 

Лэнс перестаёт различать текст песни — едва слышит даже басовые раскаты музыки. Вместо этого он сосредоточен на том, как они танцуют, как Широ гладит ладонями ноги Кита. Как Кит ведёт бёдрами, вжимаясь в колени Широ, и запрокидывает голову, выгибает спину, натянутый, как тетива. 

Боже милосердный. Они восхитительные. Мускулистые. Мужественные. Женственные. Всё, что между этим. Всё — и ничего. 

Главное, не воображать, как они занимаются сексом. Главное, не воображать. 

Кит упирается коленом в сиденье между раздвинутых ног Широ. Касается губами его щеки, а потом хватается за спинку стула, подтягивается и выпрямляется, чтобы поравняться пахом с лицом Широ. 

Купюры льются рекой. 

И Кит делает это опять. Вот это своё движение бёдрами. Широ разводит колени шире, и матерь божья, какие же у него огромные бёдра. Он по-прежнему в штанах, но Лэнсу хорошо видно, как натягивается ткань. 

Это невыносимо горячо. 

Пальцы Широ скользят по обнажённым бёдрам Кита — отсюда не видно лица, его заслоняет собой Кит, пока танцует, и что там Широ делает — можно только вообразить. 

Песня играет дальше, время идёт своим чередом, в зале становится жарче, Лэнс вмазывается сильнее. 

Невозможно дышать, невозможно сосредоточиться, когда Широ подхватывает Кита и разворачивает к себе спиной, насильно разводит его колени своими, показывает любому желающему, что у Кита уже встал в этих его шортах, что, ну, случается, само собой. 

У Лэнса пересыхает во рту. Он вытирает ладони о джинсы и пытается вернуться на землю. Он видит, как Пидж безмятежно разливают коктейли, слышит, как Ханк тормозит кого-то на входе…

Но Широ вскидывает бёдра, притираясь к Киту, и играется с поясом своих штанов. Кит двигается безупречно, быстро, жарко, живой огонь у него на коленях. 

Лэнс пропадает, пропадает, пропадает, когда Кит сдирает с Широ его штаны. Умирает, когда они снова синхронизируются и разворачивают стулья, взметнув деньги над сценой. Разлетается на части, когда они целуются, перегнувшись через спинки, и песня смолкает. 

_Двигайся же для меня  
Двигайся же для меня._

***

Лэнс пытается ухромать за кулисы к чёрному ходу, через который можно разминуться с толпой и вызвать себе такси. Он хочет только вернуться домой и дрочить до наступления следующего столетия.

Он пытается проскочить по-тихому, но его хватают за плечо, и он чуть не запинается о собственную ногу. 

— Привет.

Блядь.

Лэнс разворачивается и моргает, глядя Киту в глаза. Кит отпускает его, хмурится, скрещивает руки на груди и расправляет плечи. Он взмок после выступления, но накинул штаны и футболку. «По́тный» не должно равняться «привлекательному». Не должно…

Кит склоняет голову. 

— Уже уходишь? Шоу ещё не закончилось.  
— Ага. — Лэнс сглатывает. — С-собирался лечь пораньше. 

На часах три ночи. Зашибись отмазка, Лэнс. 

— Хм. — Кит моргает. — Мы собираемся выпить после закрытия. Не хочешь остаться? 

Лэнс пялится на него. 

— Ты меня… приглашаешь?  
— Ну, да? 

Лэнс моргает раз, другой, и пытается выдавить из себя внятный ответ. 

Кит закатывает глаза и переступает с ноги на ногу. 

— Серьёзно, чувак? Я не знаю, с чего ты взял, что я тебя терпеть не могу, но это не так.  
— Ты меня оскорбил в первую же встречу!  
— Не нарочно же! Я просто был скептично настроен.  
— И до сих пор настроен, — огрызается Лэнс, театрально отворачиваясь. — Я же вижу.  
— Есть такое, — вздыхает Кит. — Но… я хочу, чтобы этот клуб процветал. Вот и всё. Ничего личного. 

Лэнс покусывает губу и суёт большие пальцы в карманы, потому что ну хорошо, ладно, Кит не совсем мудак.

— Ладно, — говорит Лэнс и выставляет руку. — Но ты всё равно мой заклятый соперник. Я тебе там на сцене зад надеру однажды. 

Кит, к его удивлению, улыбается и жмёт протянутую руку. 

— Буду ждать. 

Кто-то смеётся слева, и они отдёргивают руки со скоростью света. 

— Надо же, — улыбается Широ и подходит, чтобы приобнять Кита за талию. — Так и знал, что вы двое поладите со временем.  
— Чего? Да ни за что. — Лэнс строит невинное лицо и отводит взгляд, когда Кит закатывает глаза.  
— Кит тебе сказал про выпить?  
— Ага. Пидж этим занимаются?  
— Ага.  
— Хм. — Лэнс взвешивает варианты, но Широ смеётся, блядски горячий, по-прежнему взмокший, привлекательный до усрачки.  
— Не волнуйся. Ничего нового Пидж не готовят.  
— Слава богу, — улыбается Лэнс. — Тогда я с вами. — Он перекатывается на пятки и чувствует, как горит лицо. — Кстати, ты, э-э, отлично поработал сегодня. Потрясающе выступил. 

Широ улыбается, и его скулы очаровательно розовеют. 

— Спасибо.  
— Серьёзно? Ты опять с этим? — перебивает его Кит. — Я там тоже был, вообще-то.

Лэнс передёргивает плечами. 

— Что-то не заметил. — И смеётся, когда Кит тянется пихнуть его в плечо. 

Они непринуждённо смеются за кулисами, пока девочки проходят мимо них, чтобы выступить. 

Сердце Лэнса бьётся о рёбра. Трепещет. Сжимается. 

Прекрати уже, сердце. Прекрати.

***

Рабочие переворачивают стулья, гасят свет, подметают пол и выносят мусор. Всюду лежат блёстки, и в зале немного жарко и душно, но Лэнс вообще-то отлично проводит время, так что.

Они собрались в одной из кабинок. Группа девочек, розовый паладин, известная своими приватными танцами, и парочка чуваков с подтанцовки. 

Кит взгромоздился на спинку дивана под боком у Широ, который сидит на стуле, как нормальный человек. 

Лэнс потягивает из своего стакана — обычное пиво, к счастью. Он не в настроении надираться в стельку, только не сейчас, когда можно с интересом наблюдать, как Кит медленно хмелеет. Его непреходяще злобное выражение лица теперь скорее нейтральное, и оно кажется Лэнсу куда симпатичнее. 

То есть, приемлемее. Да. Вот так. 

— Завтра выступаешь в первый раз? — спрашивает розовый паладин, хорошенькая улыбчивая блондинка. 

Лэнс кивает. 

— Ага.  
— Волнуешься?  
— Вообще нет, — врёт Лэнс с улыбкой. — Я сейчас сама уверенность.  
— Он нервничает. — Широ отпивает глоток, а Кит согласно мычит.  
— Вообще нет!  
— Вообще да, — ухмыляется Кит.  
— Вообще. Нет.  
— Вообще да!  
— Боже, мы что, в детском садике? — Пидж закатывают глаза.  
— Ты точно как детсадовец выглядишь, — говорит Кит чуточку пьяно, и Пидж швыряют в него пустым пластиковым стаканчиком, который он перехватывает одной рукой.  
— Ты мне даже не начинай, — отбривают Пидж. — Или я на тебя жёлтого паладина натравлю.

Кит затыкается, Широ смеётся в ладонь. 

— Эй. — Одна из девочек взмахивает рукой. — Это тайна быть должна.  
— Точно. — Пидж садятся обратно. — Пардон.  
— Чего? — Лэнс оглядывается на всех, кто за столом.  
— Ничего, — отвечает ему стройный хор. 

Лэнс скрещивает руки. 

— Подождите… А сколько вообще паладинов есть?  
— Парочка.  
— Есть красный, белый, пурпурный, розовый, оранжевый, жёлтый, — считает девочка, загибая пальцы. — ...и, э-э, раньше был чёрный паладин. 

Все за столом кривятся и притихают. 

— Был? — Лэнс отпивает из своего стакана. — Он уволился?  
— Можно и так сказать, наверное.  
— Он был мудилой тем ещё, — цедит Кит. Широ похлопывает его по колену, и Кит смотрит в сторону.

Так, ясно. Больной вопрос, сменить тему. 

— Я буду паладином, — заявляет Лэнс. — Однозначно.  
— Серьёзно? — улыбается блондинка. — Вдохновился?  
— Не-а, — врёт Лэнс. — Просто слышал, что они деньги лопатой гребут. 

Кит тянется, чтобы пихнуть его в колено ногой, и Лэнс прерывисто смеётся.

Эти ребята… они ничего так. 

Лэнс был вообще-то популярен в старшей школе, да и в университете недурно справлялся (ну, пока не слился оттуда, само собой). Но так-то здорово снова зависнуть с компанией. 

Он старается не смеяться слишком много — старается поаккуратнее с флиртом. И всё же он не может не бросать то и дело взгляды через стол — смотрит, как Широ сжимает в длинных красивых пальцах стакан, изучает Кита, который наконец расслабился немного и смеётся. 

Они сидят, пока Аллура не приходит их выгнать. Пока небо не озаряется рассветом. Пока Широ не предлагает подвезти его домой, и Лэнс не может отказаться. 

Он возвращается домой совсем не уставшим. И сна ни в одном глазу.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Трек с выступления: [Jai Paul - BTSTU](https://youtu.be/CX7Tp9q82kk)

_— Эй, чувак?  
— Да?   
— Можно вопрос? _

_Ханк смотрит на него со своего места на капоте машины, где они курят что-то не очень хорошее и пьют что-то ещё гаже._

_— Валяй?_

_Лэнс подтягивает колени к груди и кладёт на них подбородок._

_— Почему ты до сих пор работаешь в клубе?_

_Ханк вскидывает бровь и взбалтывает содержимое своего стаканчика._

_— В смысле?  
— Ты уже получил диплом. У тебя вторая работа есть.   
— А. — Ханк пожимает плечами. — Клуб — это просто подработка. Мне там нравится. Аллуру поддерживать и такое прочее.   
— Хм. — Лэнс прикусывает щёку изнутри. — А Пидж? Они же тоже выпустились.   
— Пидж по утрам работают с какой-то программистской компанией. Барменство — тоже подработка.   
— Но почему они не уходят, Ханк?   
— В «Паладине» мы все семья, чувак, — серьёзно говорит Ханк, — если ты этого ещё не заметил. Все хотят, чтобы клуб…  
— …процветал, знаю, — договаривает за него Лэнс, фыркнув. Он тянется за косяком и вздыхает: — Но в конечном счёте важна только прибыль. А все так пекутся о самом заведении._

_Стрип-клуб — это же всего лишь стрип-клуб, так ведь?_

_Ханк смотрит на него. Пристально и серьёзно, совсем как в детстве, пока Лэнс не начинает ощущать себя идиотом. Ханк отводит взгляд и делает глоток._

_— Ты пока не понял. Значит, поймёшь позже._

_Лэнс пожимает плечами и выдыхает дым._

***

За кулисами толчея: костюмеры торопливо упаковывают одних раздетых танцоров в костюмы, другие сидят перед трюмо. 

Несмотря на более-менее современную сцену, за кулисами царит дух старого театра. Трюмо подсвечены старыми круглыми лампами, которые дают оранжевый свет, дощатый пол то и дело скрипит под ногами. Стена, отделяющая их от зала, достаточно толстая, чтобы пропускать лишь глухие удары баса. 

Лэнс стоит там, сунув большие пальцы в карманы, и вертит головой, пытаясь понять, куда податься.

Коран просто сказал: приходи к полуночи, выход в два. 

Кто-то окликает его, звонко и решительно: 

— Лэнс? 

Он опускает взгляд: миниатюрная девушка с зелёными волосами, очаровательно круглолицая. Она упирает руки в боки и улыбается: 

— Лэнс же, правильно?   
— Да! — Он моргает и протягивает руку. — Привет.  
— Зашибись. — Она жмёт его ладонь. — Ты мой на эту ночь. Я Лори.   
— Рад знакомству, Дори.   
— Лори.  
— Я так и сказал.

Он собирается добавить что-то ещё, но его пихают в спину, и под задницей оказывается кресло. Лори разворачивает его так резко, что аж голова кружится, и Лэнсу приходится проморгаться. Ладно, хорошо. 

— Макияж носил когда-нибудь?   
— Э-э, — моргает Лэнс. — Тональник.   
— Сойдёт для начала. — Лори кивает и ныряет в свою, откровенно говоря, устрашающую сумку, содержимое которой Лэнс может опознать разве что смутно. 

Она размазывает что-то по его лицу, и мозг Лэнса отключается. Всё внимание сосредотачивается на Широ, который сидит в кресле напротив, прикрыв глаза. Терпеливо ждёт, пока гримёр нарисует на его веках тёмно-фиолетовые завитки. Он восхитительный и сияет. 

Лэнс подаётся чуть левее, и Лори шипит: 

— Сиди смирно.  
— Прости! 

Он прикусывает язык и барабанит пальцами по колену. 

«Всего полчаса», сказал тогда Коран. «Большинство наших ребят выступают по несколько раз за ночь, но вы начнёте с одного раза — посмотрим, как справитесь».

Тридцать минут. Лэнс не нервничает. Вообще. Совсем нет. 

Он знает хореографию вдоль и поперёк. Всё схвачено. 

Лэнс залипает на выточенную челюсть Широ, пока в помещение не входит Кит. Дверь хлопает, закрываясь, и рука Лори дёргается. Похожая на ручку штука, которую она держит, уезжает вниз. 

— _No me jodas_ , — ворчит она и разворачивается испепелить его взглядом: — Кит! Серьёзно? 

Другие гримёры присоединяются к её ворчанию, и Кит вскидывает руки, защищаясь: 

— Простите, простите.   
— Эй. — Лэнс оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Она встревоженно смотрит на полосу на его щеке, но Лэнс ухмыляется: — _Habla español?_  
— _Por supuesto!_ — Она улыбается, разворачивается к трюмо и берёт салфетку для снятия макияжа, которой осторожно промокает свою ошибку. 

Лэнс переводит взгляд на Кита, который чмокает Широ в губы, прежде чем занять место у своего трюмо. Лэнс сглатывает, и ногти впиваются в колени. 

— Так значит, — начинает Лори, — ты тот новенький малый, про которого все говорят. Почему решил к нам наняться?   
— О-о, обо мне сплетничают?   
— Глаза закрой и на вопрос отвечай, чудо. 

Он смеётся. 

— Деньги на жильё нужны были. 

Лори хмыкает. Её лицо совсем близко, пальцы ловко растушёвывают что-то на глазах Лэнса. Она отстраняется и рисует свежую линию на его веке. 

— _Estas seguro que no es por ellos dos, los paladins cariñosos?_

Лэнс открывает глаза и упирается взглядом прямо в Широ, который говорит что-то Киту с наиглупейшей улыбкой на лице. Кит занимается своим гримом сам, и он _улыбается_ в ответ. Кит нечасто улыбается, но когда всё же решает — это ослепительно. Его глаза сверкают, а ямочки на щеке делает его менее суровым, более человечным. 

— _Definitivamente no,_ — отвечает Лэнс, надувшись. 

Лори пожимает плечами. 

— _No te lo niego. Esos malparidos son muy calientes._  
— Д-да хорош уже, — сбивчиво бормочет Лэнс. — _Necesitaba un trabajo, y yo se como bailar._

Он ещё раз смотрит на Широ и Кита, которые, к его удивлению, смотрят в его сторону. Лэнс опускает взгляд так стремительно, что в висках начинает ломить. Их, наверное, удивил трёп на испанском, только и всего. Ничего такого. 

Лори пожимает плечами. 

— _Sigues aver si te deja dormir._ — Она снова зарывается в сумку и ухмыляется: — Но если ты стараешься не палиться, то поменьше глазки строй, что ли.

***

Стринги не то чтобы неожиданность. Неудобные поначалу, но точно не неожиданность. 

Их группа выступает в одинаковых спортивных штанах серого цвета, спадающих свободно и стягивающихся на щиколотках. Стилист одёргивает их на Лэнсе, чтобы сидели пониже, и поправляет джинсовую жилетку на его обнажённой груди. 

Лэнс стоит чуть в стороне, наблюдая, как Широ сводит зал с ума. Лэнсу, видимо, благоволят небеса сегодня, потому что ему выпадает возможность увидеть номер с котиком. 

Широ обряжен в кошачьи ушки, симпатичный ошейник и тонкие фиолетовые шорты. Он стоит на четвереньках между ног у какого-то мужика. Зал ликует — Широ поднимается с пола, аккуратно ставит стул обратно и забирается к мужику на колени; прицепленный к поясу хвост раскачивается. 

Зал заполнен едва наполовину — привычное для клуба дело. Кев и Коултер топчутся у Лэнса за спиной, спокойно переговариваясь. Для них это будничное выступление, как-никак; это Лэнс тут зелёный. 

Его потряхивает от несвоевременного предвкушения, но всё порядке. В зале сегодня пара хорошеньких девочек — и очень привлекательный парень в переднем ряду. Может, если повезёт, Лэнсу что-то обломится этой ночью. 

Он расправляет плечи. Делает глубокий вдох. 

Улыбается. 

Со сцены Широ возвращается несколько пасмурным. Кит встречает его ухмылкой и смешком, треплет кошачьи уши и шлёпает по заднице. 

Это мило, мило, мило. 

— Эй, там! 

Лэнс подпрыгивает от неожиданности и оборачивается к Корану. 

— Удачи тебе сегодня. — Тот хлопает его по плечу. — Расслабься. Держись программы. Ты справишься, приятель.  
— Спасибо, чувак, но я и так зажгу. 

Музыка сменяется привычным клубным трэшем; посетители разворачиваются к своим столикам.

Вот она, главная трудность выступлений в перерывах: за внимание нужно сражаться. 

Но Лэнс сражаться готов.

***

Засунув руки в карманы, Кев и Коултер выходят первыми, такие чертовски расслабленные, чтоб им неладно. Лэнс старается выпятить грудь, но на их фоне он, скорее всего, выглядит, как новорождённый котёнок. 

Он оглядывается; Коран показывает ему оттопыренный большой палец. 

Кев и Коултер начинают с простой хореографии — Лэнс следует примеру. Она простая и неторопливая, призванная притягивать взгляд, но не чересчур. Сдержанные движения тел, руки, одёргивающие полы жилеток.

Лэнс смотрит в зал; за ними наблюдает пара-тройка человек от силы. Остальные треплются между собой, принимая напитки из рук Шэй и Пидж.

Ладно, хорошо. 

Втроем они занимают места у своих пилонов и кружатся легко, неспешно, отрепетировано подтягиваются, синхронизированные. Лэнс цепляется за шест взмокшей ладонью, подпрыгивает, сгибает ногу в колене и бросает тело вперёд, как Коран учил. 

Он осознаёт, что двигается немного деревянно, но диджей кивает в такт музыке, и Лэнс начинает тоже. 

На сцене неплохо, вообще-то. Издали всё казалось куда страшнее, и чем дальше идёт номер, тем больше Лэнс начинает входить во вкус. Качнув бёдрами, он одёргивает полы жилетки вместе с остальными. 

В какой-то момент жилетки летят прочь, на сцену швыряют пару долларов. И тем не менее, взгляды не торопятся обращаться к ним — посетители ждут гвоздей программы, паладинов. 

Лэнс ведёт ладонями по груди и разводит бёдра, приседая, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне со взглядами из зала. Считает до десяти, перекатывается на пятки и поднимается, цепляясь за пилон. Пускай он долговязый, но подтягиваться он умеет не хуже этих двоих, и не надо тут. 

Он, скорее всего, не вписывается. Кев и Коултер похожи на мускулистых петухов, которых вывели в инкубаторе студенческого братства, Лэнс выглядит малявкой прямиком с пляжа. 

И всё же диджей играет что-то умеренно драйвовое, и Лэнс двигается под музыку. Он посматривает искоса за кулисы — он самолюбивый, ладно, ему нужно, чтобы его хвалили, — и Коран улыбается ему. 

Только вот, кроме него, за ним наблюдают Кит и Широ, и парочка других стриптизёров у них за спинами. 

И вот здесь Лэнса с головой накрывает волнением. 

_Они смотрят на меня. Они смотрят на меня._

Ладони чуть соскальзывают, и Лэнс едва не сбивается с шага. От пилонов они втроём отступают в танце, и теперь их дело — двигаться медленно, эротично, поигрывая поясами спортивных штанов и вздёргивая стринги под ними. 

Лэнс оглядывается — _они_ по-прежнему за кулисами. У Кита суровое лицо и скрещенные руки, взмокшие волосы стянуты в хвост на затылке. Широ выглядит чуть менее угрожающие, но всё равно он непривычно серьёзен. 

_Не отвлекаться!_

Трек сменяется другим, медленным — они дальше заполняют перерыв в ожидании Розового Паладина. Подперев головы, за ними праздно наблюдает парочка посетителей. Лэнс смотрит какой-то девушке прямо в глаза и подмигивает ей — вообще-то нельзя, но он ничего не может с собой поделать, такая она милая. 

Девушка хихикает и разворачивается к друзьям; Лэнс вспоминает, что нужно шагнуть назад. 

Музыка басит дальше. 

_Не думай играть со мной, нет,  
Отправив меня в кругосвет._

Они хватаются за пилоны и описывают круг, ещё один. 

_Не знала, куда я плыву,  
Теченье сочилось во мглу._

Они притираются к металлу, и Лэнс снова не может отвести взгляд от Широ с Китом. К чёрту зрителей в зале, к чёрту девушек, пялящихся на него, и туда же симпатичного парня в первом ряду. Его волнуют только…

_Я знаю, возврат мой далёк,  
Вернувшись, хочу взять своё._

Чёрт! Чёрт! 

Взмокшие руки не удерживаются на шесте. Лэнс срывается, падает на колени и выставленные вперёд ладони. Он кривится — от удара кожу жжёт, и шлепок услышали в зале, несмотря на музыку. 

Вот теперь зрители обращают на него внимание. Пидж выглядывают из бара. Ханк у главного входа оборачивается. На них смотрят. Кев и Коултер танцуют, как ни в чём не бывало. 

Ладно, это в гей-программу не входило. 

_Любовь моей жизни — корабль.  
Сегодня ко дну, а не вдаль._

Боже, боже. Что делать. Боже. 

Лэнс смотрит, оцепенев, и паника накатывает быстро. Быстро, слишком быстро. Лэнс ведь выступал на сцене в прошлом. Нужно догнать, догнать…

Кев и Коултер кружатся у шестов, а Лэнс не может пошевелиться.

_Меж створок нашла я судьбу.  
Годами ища на бегу._

Он ловит взгляд бизнесмена в задних рядах. У того глаза с тёмным фиолетовым отливом и зализанные назад волосы. Бизнесмен вскидывает брови, глядя в ответ.

И Лэнс решает сделать то, что у него получается лучше всего: творить хрен знает что. 

Он проводит ладонями по обнажённой груди, разводит колени шире и вскидывает бёдра в воздух в такт неторопливому биту. Это вульгарно и по́шло, но он не прекращает. 

_Я знаю, возврат мой далёк,  
Вернувшись, хочу взять своё._

Он не уверен, что вообще делает, но в зале одобрительно шумят, и это почти физически щекочет самолюбие, так что. 

Он по-прежнему на коленях и по-прежнему не следует треклятой хореографии, но бизнесмен улыбается, и в сторону Лэнса летит пара купюр. Музыка набирает громкость; Лэнс ведёт ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер, не прекращая двигаться, и качает головой под бит. 

_Не смей надо мною шутить,  
Страшнее всего отпустить,  
Оставшись так близко с тобой.  
Пытаюсь остаться собой._

Корана там, наверное, уже самый настоящий инфаркт хватил, но Лэнсу слишком весело. Он ухмыляется, окидывая взглядом зрителей из первого ряда. Они голосят, когда Лэнс суёт руку в штаны и со щелчком оттягивает резинку стрингов; для верности он показывает им язык.

_Я знаю, возврат мой далёк,  
Вернувшись, хочу взять своё._

Лэнс рискует бросить взгляд за кулисы — нужно вернуться в строй, или Аллура его лично со сцены сдёрнуть придёт. Она, похоже, уже кипит от злости, зато Кит и Широ наблюдают дальше. Кит — слегка приоткрыв рот от удивления; Широ — натурально краснея. 

Лэнс: 1. Вселенная: 0.

Лэнс снова разворачивается к зрителям, слегка притирается к полу и вспоминает всё, чему его научил хип-хоп.

Без каких-то усилий он упирается ладонями в пол между разведённых колен и выполняет шпагат на руке: одна рука взлетает вверх, ноги в стороны. 

_Я знаю, возврат мой далёк,  
Вернувшись, хочу взять своё._

Да-да, не самое сексапильное движение на свете, но оно привлекает больше внимания, а заодно позволяет Лэнсу вскочить на ноги и, приземлившись, повести телом под музыку. 

Кев и Коултер по-прежнему держатся программы, и Лэнс присоединяется к ним, когда улавливает знакомое движение. 

_Я знаю, возврат мой далёк,  
Вернувшись, хочу взять своё._

Теперь на него смотрит куда больше народу, но Лэнсу слишком хорошо, чтобы жалеть о чём-то. Тело двигается ловко и отрепетировано, и он не может не улыбаться самую малость самодовольно. Взгляд бизнесмена с фиолетовыми глазами обжигает, но потом исчезает куда-то. 

Когда трек подходит к концу, перетекая в следующий, они прогоняют всю хореографию ещё раз. Это весело, и здо́рово, и Лэнса вдруг больше ничего не тяготит, и ему на удивление хорошо в лучах всеобщего внимания. 

_Я знаю, возврат мой далёк,  
Вернувшись, хочу взять своё._

***

Насчёт «не тяготит» он, э-э, погорячился. 

Внизу басит дурацкий трек от DJ Snake, и стены подрагивают в такт. Ручка на столе Аллуры слегка подскакивает, когда бас меняет ритм. 

_Бжжт._

_Бжжт._

_Бжжт._

Он импульсивно хлопает по ней до сих пор покалывающей ладонью и вскидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Аллуру. Прищурившись, та испепеляет его взглядом, сравнимая сейчас с Малефисентой, а может, со злой мачехой Золушки.

Лэнс поспешно одёргивает руку и ёрзает на стуле. Аллура сцепляет зубы; Коран запирает за собой дверь и вздыхает. 

— Лэнс, — возмущается Аллура. — Я тебе поражаюсь.   
— Послушай, — пытается возразить он. — Мне жаль, что…  
— Молчать. — Она указывает на него пальцем. — Тебя просили запомнить две вещи…  
— Вообще-то меня много чего запомнить просили.   
— Много чего, — повторяет Аллура. — Но две самые важные были: не заигрывать с залом и не отступать от хореографии! 

Лэнс откашливается и отводит взгляд. 

— Ага.   
— А ты что делал?   
— Заигрывал с залом.   
— А ещё?  
— И отступил от хореографии.   
— Ты обещал стараться изо всех сил, — отчитывает его Аллура, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Ты сказал, что тебе нужна эта работа.   
— Я помню! — возражает Лэнс, защищаясь. — Я упал, прости, я просто… так вышло, что я…  
— Увлёкся моментом? — договаривает за него Коран.   
— Ага, оно.   
— Отступать от программы нельзя. Если упал — встаёшь и продолжаешь, — говорит Аллура, потирая виски. Она умолкает, чтобы отдышаться. Когда она поднимает взгляд, Лэнс от неожиданности садится прямо. — Но…

Лэнс моргает. 

— …но?  
— Получилось довольно круто. — Она улыбается, и Лэнс вдруг может дышать полной грудью.  
— Ты чуть ли не в узел завязался! — восклицает Коран. — И так вывернулся в стойку на руке. Потрясающе, мальчик мой. 

Лэнс наигранно драматично откидывается на спинку кресла, отчего Коран смеётся. 

— Неплохо вышло, — соглашается Аллура. — Импровизировать ты умеешь, а в нашец работе это полезно. Вредно тоже, потому что следовать указаниям ты не умеешь, но капля врождённого таланта в тебе есть.   
— Боже мой, принцесса, — шутит Лэнс, садясь прямее. — Ты это что, моё эго наглаживаешь?   
— И я снова тебя терпеть не могу, — с каменным лицом отвечает Аллура, и Лэнс поспешно смеётся:   
— Я пошутил!  
— Больше так не делай. — Аллура машет ему, разрешая идти, и прячет лицо в ладони. — И убирайся из моего кабинета.   
— Так точно. — Лэнс салютует и поднимается, расправив плечи. Коран провожает его улыбкой и хлопком по спине. Наклоняется пробормотать что-то об утре понедельника, новом номере, не опаздывать. 

Лэнс словно родился заново.

***

Он смывает макияж в туалете. Лори ему строго-настрого запретила тереть глаза, но он не слушается, потому что он бунтарь, нахрен. Он устал, уже поздно, и он выжил. 

Там, на сцене… было здо́рово. Он точно может лучше, но в то мгновение, когда он просто стоял на коленях и двигался под музыку, без правил, без заготовленной программы…

Было очень хорошо. 

Лэнс смотрит на себя в зеркало. Каштановые волосы, синие глаза. Он устал, но кожа светится, отмытая от макияжа. Подводку для глаз он размазал, конечно, но ничего страшного. В волосах у него блёстки — чёрт его знает, как туда попали, но теперь, наверное, это неизбежно. 

Он выходит из туалета и попадает прямиком в медвежьи объятия. Лэнс пищит, когда его ноги отрываются от пола. 

— Лэнс! — смеётся Ханк. — Отличная работа, дружище. 

Лэнс показно сипит и вопит: 

— Лёгкие… схлопываются… сознание… теряю…

Ханк закатывает глаза, ставит его обратно и, улыбаясь, поправляет свой костюм. 

— Чувак, я тобой горжусь.   
— Спасибо, — Лэнс ухмыляется и пихает его локтем. — Я вполне себе секси, да?  
— Пф-ф, — фыркает Ханк. — Как газон у меня перед домом. Я имел в виду этот крутой трюк, который ты исполнил.   
— Шпагат на руке? — Лэнс моргает. — Это не входило в программу. 

Ханк бледнеет. 

— Бля. Аллура тебя не убила?   
— Не-а! Похвалила меня. — Он зачёсывает волосы назад и воркует: — О-о, Лэнс, это та-а-к горячо было, ты такой крутой и потрясающий, хочешь встречаться со мной?  
— Ага, его пропесочили, — подтверждают Пидж. Шэй согласно кивает, протирая пустые столики.   
— Неправда!   
— Предлагаю тост. — Ханк кивает Пидж. — За то, что Лэнс не совсем дров наломал. 

Пидж хватают бутылку водки. 

— За Лэнса! — Они наливают рюмки и смеются: — Удачливую ходячую катастрофу.   
— Никакой в меня веры, — смеётся Лэнс и пьёт до дна.

***

После он спит как убитый. Просыпается в районе двух часов дня, и его это более чем устраивает. Он валяется в кровати ещё час, переворачивается с бока на бок, вспоминая прошлую ночь. 

Их Лэнс больше не видел. Широ и Кита. К тому времени, как он покинул сцену, они уже ушли. 

Какого вообще хрена он до сих пор о них думает? Боже, у него же нет времени сохнуть. Подцепить кого-нибудь было бы неплохо, чувства — ни за что. 

Он вспоминает Широ, чудесного пурпурного котика. Такого милого и смущённого, когда он, раскрасневшийся, вернулся к Киту. 

Кит поцеловал его тогда, шлёпнул по заднице, приобнял по-хозяйски за талию и ушёл вместе с ним. 

Они такие непринуждённые во всём, что делают. Даже когда проявляют чувства на людях. 

Лэнс стонет и катается по кровати. Всё тело устало — стриптиз, типа, точно какой-то недооценённый спорт. 

Впрочем, у его члена хватает сил на то, чтобы выказать заинтересованность, когда Лэнс вспоминает совместное выступление. 

Они такие безобразно красивые. Безобразно. 

Богу нужно установить ограничение на то, сколько красоты вообще положено одному человеку. Иначе это просто несправедливо по отношению ко всем вокруг. 

Лэнс притирается бёдрами к простыни и вздыхает, ощущая, как крепнет стояк. 

Не будет он дрочить, думая о Широ, и не будет дрочить, думая о Ките, и уж точно не будет дрочить, думая о них вместе и о том, каково было бы оказаться зажатым между этими двумя. 

Не-а. Не будет. 

Только мысли всё равно возвращаются к Широ и его бёдрам, к Киту и его дурацкой причёске, налипшим на лоб волосам и стекающим по шее каплям пота…

Лэнс суёт руку в штаны и вслух скулит от прикосновения. Кошмар, как у него стоит. Крепче камня. 

Лэнс жмурится, дрочит быстро и грубо, так, что самоконтроль проваливается сквозь пол прямиком в квартиру этажом ниже.

Не будет он о них думать. 

(Будет.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — По-испански говоришь?  
> — Конечно! 
> 
> — Уверен, что дело не в наших очаровательных паладинах?  
> — Однозначно уверен.  
> — Если без шуток, эти засранцы супер-горячие.  
> — Я умею танцевать и мне нужна была работа.  
> — Как скажешь. Лишь бы тебе спалось крепче.


End file.
